White Warrior
A young man raised by Comanche indians tries to reintegrate into society on a wagon train destined for danger. Michaellandon-whitehawk-cheyenne.jpg|linktext=White Hawk isn't sure if he wants to stay or return to the Comanche. Whitewarrior-apachepayoff-cheyenne.jpg|linktext=Henderson takes a payment from the Apache for an illegal shipment of guns. Whitewarrior-tickedoff-cheyenne.jpg|linktext=Cheyenne warns Henderson that he won't take any more threats. Whitewarrior-alanenjoysdance-cheyenne.jpg|linktext=White Hawk enjoys watching the wagon train dancers. Episode Notes * Michael Landon guest stars in this episode as White Hawk/Allen Horn. This is his second appearance in the series after his uncredited role in the season one episode Decision. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Pioneers on a wagon trail are making their way west to Sacramento under watchful wagon master Cheyenne Bodie. Settler Homer Duffield rides up to him at full gallop to spread the alarm that he’s sighted a trading party of Apache. Bodie advises against trading with them as the Apache and Comanche are currently at war, but his advice is ignored by Eli Henderson, the wagon train organizer. As he trots past, an Apache asks Cheyenne if he’s willing to trade his horse and on a whim Bodie asks for the Comanche prisoner riding with him. The deal is made much to the dismay of the other settlers. Over a dinner of bacon and beans, Cheyenne gets the young man to talk. His name is White Hawk and he wants to return to the Comanche. Just then, settlers led by Matt Benedict approach and tell Cheyenne they don’t want an indian riding with them. Cheyenne tells them not to worry because White Hawk is a white man raised by indians. He tells them of his own similar past and that he plans on giving White Hawk a chance. Other problems are brewing behind Cheyenne’s back. Henderson is secretly transporting a shipment of guns and ammunition he will trade to the Apache at Kill Devil Pass. The wagon carrying the illegal cargo loses a wheel and the plan is almost exposed. During the repair, the settlers again assert their dislike of having White Hawk in the midst. Cheyenne has to defend both his decision and the young man, but this time with his fists. After this, White Hawk opens up to Cheyenne telling him his real name is Alan Horn. He has no love for white people and no intention of joining them. Bodie says he can decide his own fate. Surprised, Alan warns Cheyenne that the Apache plan to ambush the wagon train at Kill Devil Pass. Cheyenne makes plans for an alternate route, then tells Henderson. He violently refuses any change because it will interrupt his secret gun trade and cracks his whip over Cheyenne's back. Their fight is stopped by a ragged-looking armed stranger. Cheyenne yanks Henderson by the collar and warns him that he won’t take any more abuse. At Cheyenne's cook fire, the famished stranger introduces himself as Lyle Gordon, former Confederate and escaped prisoner of French soldiers occupying Mexico. That evening at a birthday dance, Alan starts to mingle but some men threaten him when he talks with one of the girls. An inevitable fight between Alan and a young man further alienates him from the settlers. The next morning, Homer discovers the train's water supply has been salted. Eli blames White Hawk and Cheyenne reluctantly confronts the boy with the evidence. Knowing he's being framed, White Hawk grabs a horse and leaves. Cheyenne wants to follow but he can't leave the train and sends Lyle after him, but no words will convince the young man to stay. In the meantime, Cheyenne has to resolve the water problem. Eli says Kill Devil Pass is their only option for water. Cheyenne refuses to continue on into an ambush, so Eli proposes he scout ahead to the Pass and prove that there are no marauding Apache. Cheyenne isn't willing to deal, but the settlers are on Eli's side. The crook rides off and meets with the Apache to plan for the gun trade. Unknown to him, White Hawk was listening from the bush. Eli returns to the train the next day with a full canteen as proof that the pass is safe. When Cheyenne doesn't believe him, Eli declares him a coward. He relieves Bodie of his command and orders that the wagons head to the pass. Just then White Hawk appears, declares that Henderson is leading them into an Apache trap and reveals the hidden guns. The cat is out of the bag. When the settlers turn back to Cheyenne's way, Eli and his men take hostages, intending to continue on to their own destruction. White Hawk's knife and Cheyenne's gun take them down. The wagon train continues on to California and away from hostile territory. Quotes Add character quotes from the episode here following this format: "This is a quote." :- This is the name of the person who said it. Purchase Cheyenne Season 3 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season Three Category:Famous Guest Star Category:Indian Attack Category:Cheyenne's Backstory Category:Need Text Photos